Everyone and Eva
and Duncan, in The Big Sleep.]] This article focuses on the interactions between Everyone and Eva. Overview Eva is hated or feared by most of the other contestants due to her anger issues and violent behaviour, even though she is on the show for a short time. However, similar to Duncan, she is not particularly an antagonistic character. Alejandro Although they have never interacted, Eva glares at Alejandro for nearly killing Cody and cheers when Heather beats Alejandro in Heather's ending of Hawaiian Punch. Amanda Anne Maria In Logo Loco-Motive, Anne Maria calls Eva out for not caring about Brick's disappearance in hands of The Collector and Telulu, even calling her "another Jo". Beth They haven't had a lot of interaction on the show so far, as they don't even talk to each other. In Total Drama, Drama, Drama, Drama Island, Beth suggests for everyone to look for the case together, and like the others, Eva ignores her idea, although, this may be due to the fact that Beth suggests they split the money twenty-two ways, which would give each person only a small amount of the money. However in Beth's ending for The Aftermath: IV, Eva seems a bit concerned when the million dollar case hits Beth on the head. In Aftermath Aftermayhem, Eva pushes Beth when the contestants are getting ready for the Second Chance Challenge. Blaineley In Celebrity Manhunt's Total Drama Action Reunion Special, Eva throws props at Blaineley and Josh after learning that she won't be participating in Total Drama World Tour. In Aftermath Aftermayhem, Eva is angry at Blaineley when Blaineley sends Bridgette to Siberia despite Eva's conflict with Bridgette. She is also pleased when Geoff and the Drama Brothers sang Her Real Name Isn't Blaineley. Bridgette In The Big Sleep, Eva's MP3 player goes missing (stolen by Heather, unbeknownst to the Killer Bass), Eva screams at Bridgette and some of the other Killer Bass members, accusing them of stealing it. This behavior prompts Courtney to claim that Eva needs anger management. Bridgette votes for Eva that night and Eva is voted off. Later on, in No Pain, No Game, Eva returns to the island, and holds a grudge against Bridgette for voting her off, as well as for saying she needs anger management classes, when it was actually Courtney who said that. She attempts to intimidate Bridgette in the girls' cabin and tries to take her bunk, but Leshawna fends her off. She also constantly calls Bridgette a "backstabbing traitor" for voting her off. During the challenge, Lindsay completes her challenge easily and is allowed to pick the next camper to perform a challenge. She uses Lindsay's opportunity to choose the next victim for the torture challenge and gets Bridgette to sit in the bucket of leeches, but Geoff does it for her. Bridgette picks Eva to perform a dangerous dare with the rest of the camper's encouragement due to her being hated by everyone. tries to take Bridgette's bunk.]] At the campfire ceremony, when the votes were being shown on-screen to all the campers, Bridgette was shown in the confessional, begging that Eva is eliminated. Although Bridgette voted Eva off, Eva votes off Heather as opposed to Bridgette. In The Aftermath: I, Geoff and Bridgette introduce those who did not qualify for Total Drama Action, Bridgette mentions that they all consider each other friends, to which Eva replies, "Speak for yourself." Later, Eva calls Geoff and Bridgette from her cellphone, pretending to be an Eva fan. Geoff and Bridgette soon find out when they see Eva using a phone. Bridgette scolds her, making Eva feel upset at being caught. In The Aftermath: IV, when the tie breaker between Duncan and Beth ended up to another tie, Eva tells Bridgette and Geoff to hurry make a decision because she's bored, and asked if they knew what would happen if she got bored. Bridgette is shown to be terrified by this. Eva is visibly mad at Blaineley for sending Bridgette to Siberia in Aftermath Aftermayhem. In Hawaiian Style, Bridgette forces Eva, Justin, Leshawna, and Owen to join "Team Heather," much to Eva's annoyance. Carl Echidna Chris McLean In The Big Sleep, Eva snapped at Chris for making the campers run in the early morning, only to have Duncan and Geoff restrain her, and by the end of this episode, Eva furiously kicked Chris in the shin when she was voted off. In No Pain, No Game, Chris pushes Eva off-screen after she loses the challenge to Leshawna. At the end of that same episode, Chris tied Eva up in a strait jacket. In Hawaiian Punch, Eva laughs as Chris' boat sinks into the ocean. Cody In Not So Happy Campers - Part 1, Eva drops her bag filled with dumbbells on Cody's foot. In The Big Sleep he tries to snag her MP3 player, but is caught, resulting in Eva trying to bite him and then growling furiously. In Gwen's ending of The Very Last Episode, Really!, Eva gives a high five to Cody, but accidentally knocks him down with her strength. In Hawaiian Style, Eva sides with Cody, due to her greater dislike of the other two members of the final three, Alejandro and Heather. Courtney In Not So Happy Campers - Part 2, Eva criticizes Courtney for being too weak in attempting to carry her crate full of supplies, particularly when she complains about "getting a splinter." She proceeds to show Courtney up by lifting up the crate with one hand and telling her to move it, and remarks "Chicken" while insulting her. In The Big Sleep, Courtney says that Eva has some serious anger management issues, proceeding to give her a professional one-sided scolding in the confessional, by saying that she will never have a career if she continues being like this. After the Awake-A-Thon, Courtney and the others witness Eva throwing tantrum at them after she believes that one of them stole her MP3 player (an event orchestrated by Heather), and easily votes her off. When Eva is eliminated, Courtney tries to say goodbye to her, only to have to narrowly avoid a sharp stick thrown at her by Eva. In the following episode, she admits that she is regretful of voting out Eva due to her athletic skills, which could have helped them in the challenge. Later, in Haute Camp-ture, Courtney states that everyone knew about her elimination being unfair. Eva, along with many of the others, denies knowing about it or just ignores her complaints, saying "Didn't see it. Don't care.” DJ After Eva returns in No Pain, No Game, DJ voted for her again, like he did in The Big Sleep, saying that she was nuts due to her anger issues but than immediately apologize to her. In The Aftermath: II, she is seen enjoying one of the sandwiches DJ made. Duncan Although Eva and Duncan didn't interact much, they have interacted on some occasions. In No Pain, No Game, when Bridgette gets to pick someone to dare, he, along with everyone, chants for Eva. However, it is noted that he did not vote for her to be eliminated and instead voted for Heather, who he believed, at the time, was the reason Courtney was eliminated. Eva seems to hold some form of respect for Duncan though, as shown in Haute Camp-ture when Eva complimented Duncan for helping the Killer Bass with his strategy in Dodgebrawl. In The Aftermath: I, however, Eva believes that Duncan was the reason that Trent and Gwen broke up. Duncan is one of the few contestants who can tolerate Eva and have no real conflict with her. Erin Ezekiel In Not So Happy Campers - Part 2, Eva was visibly mad at Ezekiel angrily after he makes a sexist comment and confronts him with Bridgette. After he continues to say that boys are both physically and mentally better than girls, Eva proceeds to strangle him. She most likely voted for him later that night. Gard Geoff It cannot be said for sure if Geoff voted Eva off in The Big Sleep, as he was not there when she lost her temper. However, he does vote her off in No Pain, No Game, as he said in the confessionals that he thought she might have stolen his lucky hat and possibly for threatening Bridgette. Eva showed no remorse when Geoff was covered in leeches (a challenge intended for Bridgette). As seen in The Aftermath: I, Eva is jealous of Geoff, along with Bridgette, because Eva did not have her own show. Gwen Gwen appears to be one of the few people Eva get along with. While Gwen was afraid of Eva's temper in No Pain, No Game and voted for her that night, it is shown they get at times as shown in the finale where Eva is one of the few people who side with Gwen even after Owen announced his plans to set up a party if he wins. In the Teletoon promo for Total Drama, Drama, Drama, Drama Island, the two of them are seen taking a tan together at the Playa de Losers. However, in The Aftermath: I, Eva appears to not care about Gwen when she says, "Gwen and Trent suck! Go team Eva!" This may show that Eva doesn't care for either of them, and that the Trent vs. Gwen debate is a waste of time. This also shows that she remains neutral and side with neither Trent or Gwen. Harold Harold was very worried when Eva was angry in The Big Sleep, and likely voted off her in the same episode. She throws a book at his head during her rampage, and most likely voted for him at the elimination, since he was in the bottom two. Despite this, Eva looks fearful rather than angry when Harold gets the last marshmallow, and rather gets mad at Chris and Courtney, making Harold one of the only people to not suffer her anger with a legitimate reason in her point of view. Heather The conflict began in The Big Sleep when Heather stole Eva's MP3 player and then returned it to her later on, after Eva had destroyed the Bass' cabin in an attempt to find it. She did this to get the Killer Bass to vote Eva off for her temper tantrum, implying that Eva's initial elimination was mostly Heather's fault, though Eva did not know that at the time. In No Pain, No Game, Eva voted Heather off and in turn, Heather voted for Eva. While voting her off, Heather calls Eva a 'rageaholic' and then holds up a photo of Eva with devilhorns and a pointed beard scribbled onto it. In Trial by Tri-Armed Triathlon, Heather was disgusted by the two wooden carvings of Eva's head (and even called it upsetting) when the remaining campers had to make a "totem pole of shame" using wooden carvings of the previously eliminated campers' heads. In Haute Camp-ture, Eva seems to have finally figured out who was behind her initial elimination. She spends the entire episode blaming Heather and expressing a desire to take revenge on her. When Chris asks her what she thinks about the final five contestants, she says "Heather can kiss my butt! She's a conniving, backstabbing little witch and I'm going to enjoy watching her go down!" Chris then asked how she truly felt, to which Eva calmly said, "I just did." When Sadie questioned how Heather made it to the finals, Eva answers from a distance that the only reason Heather won most of the challenges is because she is a manipulative cheater. In The Very Last Episode, Really!, at the final campfire ceremony, Eva told Heather that she stank, due to the fact that Leshawna had locked Heather in the confessional after Owen used it earlier in the episode. In Hawaiian Punch, Eva smiled deviously when Heather was getting hit with golf balls. However, despite the conflict, Eva was seen cheering for Heather when she won Total Drama World Tour and when she defeated Alejandro. Izzy In No Pain, No Game, she was one of the campers that was chanting Eva's name when Bridgette had a choice on who the next player was. When Eva was being taken away in the boat of losers, she said that Izzy was never left the island, though Izzy cut her off, saying that Eva has issues. In Total Drama, Drama, Drama, Drama Island, Izzy teams up with Eva and Noah, as the three of them searched for the one million dollar briefcase. In Aftermath Aftermayhem, Izzy jumps on Eva when the peanut cans were being thrown at the contestants. Josh In Celebrity Manhunt's Total Drama Action Reunion Special, Eva threw props at him and Blaineley when she didn't qualify for Total Drama World Tour, and one just happened to hit him in the head while he was signing off. Justin In the special, after Justin uses his shirt-off powers to obtain the case from Eva, Izzy, and Noah, Eva swears to get revenge on him, even threatening to crush his skull. She eventually does get her revenge by hitting Justin with a bucket of water. Eva, along with Gwen and Izzy are the only girls that knows of Justin's true nature and no longer attracted to him. Kagami Katie and Sadie Katie and Sadie were present when Eva went on a rampage while trying to look for her missing MP3 player in The Big Sleep. They most probably voted for her that night. Leshawna Eva and Leshawna did not get off to a good start, as Eva glared at Leshawna after the latter gave her a friendly hello. They begun a rivalry in No Pain, No Game, after Leshawna stood up for Bridgette against Eva. They were also the final two later in the challenge, where Leshawna defeated Eva and repeatedly told her that she won after Eva lost. However, they mutually supported Gwen in The Very Last Episode, Really!. Lindsay Lindsay votes off Eva, who she calls "Ava," in No Pain, No Game because she feels that Eva is scarier than Heather, "Laquisha," and Gwen combined. In this episode, Eva uses Lindsay to take revenge on Bridgette, by pulling her by the hair and telling her to choose Bridgette as her victim. In Haute Camp-ture, Eva smacks Lindsay in the face with a steak for mistaking her for Tyler. Megumi Misao Noah Unlike the other characters, Noah is not intimidated by Eva or her temper, and likewise she seems to have a higher tolerance for him than the others. In Total Drama, Drama, Drama, Drama Island, the two appear to partner up for the case-retrieval challenge, and are later joined by Izzy. Throughout this alliance with Izzy, Eva and Noah seem to share the same opinions on Izzy's odd antics and instructions, but co-ordinate with her despite her eccentricity. When Noah pauses to taunt Duncan for getting abandoned by Courtney, Eva is heard yelling for him to keep up with Izzy and her, indicating that she is willing to split the prize money between Izzy, Noah and herself rather than simply with Izzy despite the fact that this would lower her share. Once Noah catches up, Eva grouchily insults his way of running, and Noah replies with a joke about steroids; Justin then appears and manipulates Izzy into giving him the case, and when Noah attempts to get it back a hypnotized Eva trips him. Once Eva snaps out of her trance, Noah scolds her for not trying to stop Justin, calling her by the nickname "Iron Woman" in the process. Rather than being angry about getting scolded, Eva hangs her head in shame and makes a confessional about how embarrassing it was to have lost the money because of a boy. She then vows to "crush Justin's skull," only to apologize sheepishly when Noah comments that the plan was a "little" too far. Later, Noah is amused by Eva having to wear a deer costume from Paintball Deer Hunter. In the final moments of the episode they are seen together at the docks as Chris announces Total Drama Action's existence. In all Aftermath episodes of Total Drama Action, the two of them sat next to each other, but have no interactions. Owen The two have never directly interacted. It is likely he voted for Eva in No Pain, No Game with everyone else due to her anger issues. In The Very Last Episode, Really!, Eva chose Gwen's team over Owen's. Shana Shane Sierra It is revealed in Celebrity Manhunt's Total Drama Action Reunion Special that Sierra wrote a blog about Eva's anger management. When interviewed, Sierra asked for her identity be kept secret (with the lights dimmed and her voiced disguised) in order to protect herself from Eva. Trent Trent is upset when Eva returns to the game, and Eva partially blames Trent for his messy breakup with Gwen in Total Drama Action. However, after Trent's heartfelt song about Gwen in The Aftermath: I, Eva appears to be on the verge of crying. Tyler In the Total Drama Island opening sequence, Tyler is seen losing against Eva in an arm-wrestling match. Tyler most likely voted off Eva in The Big Sleep. In Total Drama, Drama, Drama, Drama Island, Eva looked concerned when Tyler fell into the pool and almost drowned. However, she shoved him to the ground later on, when he showed off his muscles, after claiming that he'd been "hitting the weights" since he got to Playa Des Losers in addition to telling himself to "get over himself." See also Category:Conflicts Category:Interaction Category:Everyone conflicts Category:Everyone interactions